Twilight Chronicles: Storm
by Sidehearted
Summary: What if Bella didn't hate forks so much as she was written to be what if she met Edward before biology , Follow the story of BElla swan as she moves from her warm Arizona home to the cold and wet Forks , as she encounters Edward Cullen a vampire who proves every stereotype wrong . Please read will update every week !
1. Preface

I never given much thought on how I was going to die, but dying for what I believed in sounded like a good way to go.

It was becoming harder to breathe as I felt horrendous pain shoot up from my legs.

maybe if I hadn't moved to Forks I would have been in this long dark room about to be killed.

But f I hadn't moved here then my life would be as boring as the rest of humanity and who wants that.

No, I'm glad I moved to Forks Im Glad I met him and I didn't care if I was about to die at least I'll die know that what I fought for was just and that had to count for something.


	2. Chapter 1 first meeting

_**A/N Edited some spelling mistakes , This is an A.U story I do not own the book or it's characters . To all who ask about the preface yes it was supposed to be short . No this is not my attempt to fix twilight this was just a story in my head. Reviews appreciated but please constructive if you have nothing nice to say or anything you wouldn't want to be said to you kindly refrain from posting anything. **_

_**But please , fav and follow.**_

_**now on with the story**_ ...

I was never fond of the blistering skin melting sun of Arizona , I loved the warmth it gave in the winter months but the rest of the year was a literal hell, today though it was different .

I listened to my music as my mom tried to convince for the umpteenth time that I could stay here with her .

I took out one of my ear buds and said " Mom seriously I want to go , I haven't seen dad in 3 years plus it'll give you a chance to be with phil more."

"Are you sure Bella, because if you feel any-"

"MOM !" I interrupted her worrisome rant "trust me I'll be fine."

She sighed deeply and in a way that all mothers do when they are frustrated with their child. She wasn't really frustrated just worried, but I knew what I was doing.

She needed to be alone with phil live their own life , I needed to live mine.

It wasn't that I didn't like phil , he was a good man when he met my mom he was in a small minor league baseball team..soon after they married they began touring and well I could see the pain in my moms eyes whenever he had to leave and she stay behind and take care of me . So I sacrificed my own happiness in place of hers.

As we pulled to the drop off parking at the airport , I was tempted to say I didn't want to leave but I knew it was the right thing.

"I love you soo much Bella." She said tenderly and she hugged me.

"Love you too mom." I said hugging her back.

"If anything , anything at all call me and I'll come back to pick you up ."

" okay , thanks but I'll be fine I'll be with dad ." I said trying to ease her worries .

"Right , Say hi to Charlie for me okay?"

"Okay mom , love you and I'll call you when I get there." I said waving to her as I entered the airport lobby .

I turned around as I heard her shout "I LOVE YOU TOO BELLA BYE!"

I looked down at my ticket a one way trip to the glom midst place in all of the continental United States .

Good bye Arizona , Hello Washington .

It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle , then another hour in a small plane to port angels and finally an hour car ride with my dad to forks.

My father Charlie swan which I barely called him , was always an awkward shy man ,how My mom and him ever got together was beyond me , but like phil he was a good man . He already registered me into the high school and promised me he'd find me a new car .

I can't thank him enough for letting me stay with him , though I think he was happy about the new arrangement he just didn't show it .

We drove in some what awkward silence , I was never good at small talk a trait I inherited from him .

"So uh how's uh..Renee ? He asked

"She's good a little worried I won't like it here but I reassured her I wanted to be here with you."

He have a slight smile " some things never change do they ?"

"Nope not with mom."

It was another 10 minutes before Charlie spoke again

" So I ...uh found you a new car " he said staring straight at the road.

" what, you did?!"

"Yup Chevy it was surprisingly cheap."

One thing about me is that I like to pay for my own things I never asked for money , I'd work hard and earn it on my own .

Even when I went to buy Washington appropriate attire I didn't let my mom pitch in...she didn't listen and bought me half of my wardrobe . But that's clothes a Car is completely different!

" Oh wow , dad you didn't have to do that I was going to buy it myself." I said worried that I might have put him into debt .

"Don't worry bells think of it as a welcome home present ." He said without a hint of regret.

I smiled " Thanks dad you're awesome ."

He turned slightly and I could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks " you're uh welcome ."

The rest of the ride was me listening to the radio and talking to my dad about the weather and such.

I looked out the window to see the lush green landscape and that's when I saw it .

A big brown sign that read :WELCOME TO FORKS , POP. 3669.

A small town always covered in clouds and drenched in rain , I honestly can't remember a summer when I came to visit my dad where it didn't rain. I liked the rain it's the wet clothes and mud I disliked .

We finally reached My Dads house , when I see the red orange truck parked in the drive way . I get out of the car and stare at the old 60s truck in awe .

"I hope you like it Bella ." My dad says as he's opening the trunk of his police Car...oh yeah my dad was the towns sheriff.

" like it? I LOVE IT DAD! " I say running to hug him.

"Thank you so much you're the best!"

"Oh you're welcome , um now let's get your stuff inside." He said embarrassed by my reaction . I let go and helped him carry my things ,which wasn't much inside.

His still lived in the same two story house he and my mom bought when they where in the early days of their marriage , that's all they had early days.

He directed me up the stairs to the last room on the left , my new room it was facing the front yard .

"Um I didn't know if you liked purple but I just winged it " he said putting down my bags as I observed the small but comfortable room.

"You got a desk there for your home work a nice closet mirror and um bed and chair."

"Thanks dad it's great." And I meant it.

He nodded and left me to unpack .

That's the good thing about Charlie ...he doesn't hover.

I sat at my bed and I felt a enormous wave of sadness engulfed me , I finally hit me that this was my home . A few tears escaped but I wiped them away trying to convince myself I would be happy.

The next day I woke up to the sound of rain splashing on my window .

"Great ." I frowned .

I wasn't frowning because it was raining I was frowning because it was Monday which meant only one thing , School.

I open my door to find a note stuck to it , it read - "BELLA IM OFF TO WORK HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL IF ANYTHING CALL ME -LOVE DAD.

I smiled weakly wobbling to the only bathroom in the house .

After I ate I was out the door.

Forks High home of the Trojans .

I honestly would have been okay with going to a new school if the student body was over a thousand , heck my junior class had like 700 people .

But not forks high it had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven students well fifty eight now. Like I said small town. That meant Everyone knew everyone so when someone new came you would know about it.

If I looked like the typical girl from Arizona blonde, tan , thin and athletic . Then I could work this new girl thing to my favour , but as fate would have it i wasn't .

I was plain as can be , 5'8 average build not like those girls in the magazines at all. I had a round face which was invaded by freckles , brown round eyes a button nose and long dark brown hair . Oh and I was pale and when I mean pale I don't mean the pretty porcelain type you see on those creepy dolls that sometimes grandmothers collect . No , I was pasty white walled haven't seen the sun in years dark circles under my eyes pale .

But my cheeks and lips had a slight tint of rosiness which was nice I guess.

I roll up to the high school which wasn't hard to find we past it yesterday on our way to the house.

I found a decent parking spot on the north side of the red bricked building .

The students all heading towards what I assumed was the entrance, I began following them trying to blend in unnoticed it almost worked that is until I decided to look through my back pack for my class schedule that I ran into a student making me fall flat on my tush .

"Ow ." I said as I sat on cold wet ground .

"Are you okay ." I heard someone ask with a deep calming voice.

I look up and see a him, he was covered in all black but didn't give off the Emo/goth vibe . Though he did look like a someone who hadn't slept in days what with the extremely dark circles under his eyes and messy auburn hair.

"Yeah , sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry it happens." He said as he reached out his pale hand to help me up, he was even pale than me like if I'm white wall pale he was Snow White pale and no not the princess the frozen water .

"Oh um yeah I guess ." I said accepting his hand .

You know that old saying "there's a spark between those two." Well I never understood what they meant until now , because the moment I touched His hand I felt a surge of electricity running through us . He let go of me immediately after he saw that I could stand on my own and before I could even thank him he was gone.

"That was weird." I mumbled to myself, I then noticed that almost all of the students near me where staring .

"Great" I thought " there's no way to go unnoticed now."

I pick up my schedule which was now unreadable since it landed on a small puddle.

I quickly rush to the front office inside avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed me by.

I enter the room which was covered in motivational posters flyers and other things you would normal find at school. I near the front desk and ask a women with red hair and wearing an overly casual purple T-shirt that made me feel like I was over dressed .

"Can I help you ?" She asked without looking up from her work .

"Yes ma'am um my name is Isabella Swan and I just wanted to get my class schedule ."

"Isabella?" The red haired women questioned " You mean sheriff swans daughter ?"

I nodded my head " the one and the same."

"Well, I gave your Daddy your schedule when he registered you , didn't he give it to you?" She questioned again this time staring at me directly with her glasses lowered on her nose.

"Um...yes he did but I ...lost it." I shamefully said.

She merely rolled her eyes and told me to stay put as she went to fetch me another one. I swear she mumbled "ugh teenagers " under her breathe .

She came back with another copy with a slightly miffed expression on her face.

"Now don't lose this one , understand?"

"Uh ...yes ma'am thank you ." I said grabbing the paper .

"Whatever " she replied as I turned around to head out the door.

I walked for a few minutes trying to find my English class when two petite girls came up to me the first was fair skinned and blonde curly hair and the second was olive skinned and a brunette .

"Hi!" Said the blonde girl overly cherrie.

"Um...hi ?" I said a bit nervously I'm a bit awkward when it comes to conversations and people in general . Another wonderful swan trait .

"So I ...well we saw you outside in the parking lot, you took quite the fall there didn't you?"

"Ha, you saw that ?" I said biting my lip .

"Well yeah like everyone did almost ." She added .

Great I thought. "Yeah I ran into somebody ."

"**_EDWARD_**!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked

_**"Edward Cullen**_ ." Said the brunette girl like it was obvious.

"Oh , The guy who helped me up ." I finally had a name for that strange boy .

" yeah which was weird cuz Edward never does that , like ever." She said with a hint of jealousy

"No , well if it makes you feel any better he ran off before I could thank him, it was like I burned his hand or something " I said blankly .

The curly haired girl and brunette gasped like I just told them I had gills.

"Seriously Wow!?"

"Yeah it was kinda weird." I replied . " um Sorry but I have to go I don't want to be late on the first day , you know I already fell I don't want to bring any more attention to myself ."

"Oh yeah sure , maybe we'll see each other at lunch ."

" yeah maybe " I said as I waved to the two girls .

Thankfully my talk about Edward Cullen didn't make me late .

I gave the a slip to my teacher who didn't make me introduce myself and gave me a seat at the back of the class. Away from wandering eyes though the eyes still managed to wander my way.

It was a pretty basic class , I looked at my reading list Bronte , Shakespeare Faulkner . I've read most of them and lucky for me I brought my old school folders with my essays . It wasn't cheating , I would have to type it all out again because it'd be kinda weird handing in a paper with a red 87 on it.

But I still though about how I could make the essay a bit better as the teacher droned on.

Finally when the bell rang , a skinny gangly boy with black hair and acne caught my attention.

He leaned across the aisle and said " Hi you're new here, right?"

I nodded my head . " Yup I'm Isabella Swan, um Bella for short."

"Like sheriff swan!" He said

" yeah that's my dad ."

"Cool , uh so what's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule that was carefully folded into my jacket pocket .

"Um, government building six with Jefferson."

"I'm going to building four I could show you the way !" He said eagerly .

" yeah thanks ." I smiled .

Eric was his name , he was a nice guy he seemed like the newspaper and chess club type but was very helpful a little too helpful but without him I would've gotten lost .

"So how you liking Forks?" He asked as we headed out the door into the rain.

"Well it's extremely different from Phoenix ." I said as I pulled my hood up so I wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah , It doesn't rain in Phoenix ? "

" only three to four times out of the whole year." I said

Eric's eyes widen in disbelief "Wow seriously, I wonder what's that like?"

"Sunny ,extremely sunny."

"But you don't seem tan , you're actually paler than me." He said rolling up his sleeve and comparing his arm to my face.

"Well , my great great grandmother was Snow White." I said with a slight chuckle.

But he didn't seem to get it the joke.

"Um never mind ."

We walked around the cafeteria to the south building Eric was kind enough to walk me to the door even though it was marked.

"Well good luck." he said as I grabbed the door handle " maybe we'll have some other classes together ?

"Yeah ,maybe ." I said smiling . He was nice , little to eager but nice.

The rest of the morning went by uneventful , most of the things I've already learned which would have been a plus if I didn't leave the rest of my school work back home...I wonder if mom would mail them to me?

After two classes I recognised some of the people , and most recognised me not as "Bella swan" but as" Girl who fell in the parking lot." But some where nice enough to actually introduce themselves and then strike up a conversation .

One girl I did remember clearly was the curly haired blonde girl who came up to me in the hall , she was in my trig and spanish class. And I finally had a name for her Jessica common name easy to remember I had two Jessica's in my English class back home.

After the last period of the morning session it was lunch time , yes!

As we walked to the cafeteria I found out one thing about her , she was a talker .

I tried my best to keep up with what she was saying mostly about teachers and students who's with who and things of that sort .

Jessica was kind enough to let me sit with her and her friends .

She introduced them at lightning speed which made it hard to remember their names , I looked around the cafeteria and I spotted Eric across the room , he smiled and waved and I returned the gesture.

I turn back to hear Jessica whisper " here they come "

I follow her line of sight to see the what I assumed was a group of models ?

"Where am I?" I questioned to myself " I mean sure there was pretty people at this school but these guys weren't just pretty they had style to boot!

"That's the cullens" said Angela the brunette I met earlier ." They keep to themselves ."

" ...are they cousins?" I asked her, they didn't look anything alike. one girl was petite with short black hair she was holding hands with this boy who had curly blonde hair , the other girl was tall and had long blonde hair she walked beside a guy who looked like a quarter back his hair was short brown and curly.

And then there was Edward . All of them like him pale with dark circles.

"No" Angela answered back in the same How can you not know tone of voice ." They're all adopted , well Edward Alice the tiny one and the big guy emmet are all related , Rosalie and jasper hale are twins ."

"So who adopted them?" I asked because frankly I was confused .

"Dr. Cullen and his wife apparently she can't have kids so they adopted all of them , but Alice and jasper are like together ,_**together**_ and so are Rosalie and Emmett. Don't ask me how that works." Said Jessica .

" well , they aren't related by blood so I guess it's okay?"

"Well I don't know it's weird."

I looked at Edward for a bit wondering why he ran away from me this morning.

"I never got to thank him." I said quietly .

"HUH?!" Questioned Jessica .

"Edward" I said pointing towards him. " I never thanked him for this morning."

Jessica looked at Edward and it was as if she called his name , he turned around to look at us but turned his attention back to his food. Which wasn't eaten.

"He looks frustrated" I stated

" yeah , uh don't waste your time ." She said glancing back at him.

"Well it would be kinda rude not to ..." Before I could finish my sentence Edward grabbed his coat and walked out one of the door.

"Does he always run away?" I asked.

" I told you ." Jessica said a little bit to happy " don't waste your time he might be one of the cutest boys in school but out of all of the cullens he's the weirdest one."

Strange I thought.

The rest of the lunch period was met with laughs and plans to go to la push this doing week...a beach apparently.

Angela had biology with me the next hour , we talked a bit until we entered the class I handed mr. Banner the signing slip as Angela walked to the black topped desk .

I turn around to see everyone had a partner , well everyone expect Edward Cullen . A part of me was glad because I would be able to thank him the other part well dreaded the idea of sitting next to someone who possibly disliked me.

But I put on a small smile and marched forward , seeing as told me he would be my partner for the rest of the year.

He was on the left hand side of the desk looking out the window oblivious to my existence.

"Hello again ." I said as I sat down .

Edward turned his head so quickly that I was afraid he might have gotten whiplash . His blue eyes widen at my sight he seemed to turn even paler if that was possible , like he's seen a ghost.

I tried to ignore it.

"Um , You probably remember ." I said.

" yeah ..they girl who bumped into me." He said a bit forced.

" um , yeah I'm Bella Swan I just wanted to thank you for today ." I said sticking my hand out in hopes he'd shake it.

He looked at my hand and back to be , like he didn't know what bizarre custom was happening before him.

I put my hand down limply " okay" I mumbled .turning my attention back to Mr. Banner who was talking about the complexity of the nervous system .

Something to my discontent I hadn't learned . I took out my note book and began jotting down the important points . Ignoring McBroodysome .

About 5 mins before the period had ended , I glanced back at Edward for a bit, his hands were balled up into fist and he looked in serious pain.

"Hey are you feeling okay" I said as I reach my hand over and touch him lightly on the shoulder , that was a mistake.

He flinched so violently that he knocked over his books which in turn made a loud Thud!

That caught the attention of everyone .

"Everything alright over there ?" Asked our teacher.

"Yes, mr. Banner my book just fell that's all." Said Edward as he pick up his text book.

"Alright then now as I was saying." continued .

" you know if you feel sick you should tell the teacher." I whispered to him .

He looked at me with the same frustrated expression he had in the cafeteria .

"Edward?" I said with some worry.

"You know my name?" He asked pain audible in his voice.

" yeah someone told me, but that's not important are you sure your okay?"

"I'm **Fine** " he snapped "I just want this class to be over with" he turned back around , it didn't take a genius to know he was angry , but why was it me?

I felt a bit frustrated myself and was trying hard not to tear up for some reason whenever I'm mad I always tear up another trait , this trait on the other hand was from my Mother.

The bell rang a few seconds later before I could say something back and before could tell us our assignments Edward Cullen was out the door.

I but away my notes trying to ignore that pasty boys rudeness. I looked at my schedule and just my luck , my next class was gym .

You know how I said I wasn't athletic like some Arizonian girls , well a one legged blind flamingo had more coordination than me.

I gathered my things and start heading out the door when I hear someone say my name . I turn around to see a cute baby faced boy with blonde spiky hair and a sweet smile.

"Um, hi?" I said as I continued to walk .

"Hi , sorry um my names Mike Newton I'm a friend of Angela's I saw you and her talking and I wanted to introduce myself , nice to meet you ." He said smiling and sticking his hand out.

At least he was willing to shake my hand .

"Oh yeah she really nice , and it's nice to meet you too mike." I smiled.

" so what's your next class ?" He asked .

" gym ." I said unenthusiastically.

" cool , that's my next class too, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks ." I said.

We walked for a few minutes just talking about Phoenix and forks and answering questions I've answered a billion times today. But the next question I didn't expect.

" So what did you do to Edward? The guy looked like he'd been stabbed or something ."

"I honestly don't know , I bumped into him this morning- "

Mike laughed " Yeah I heard about that."

I sighed .

"Sorry but it's a small school."

" it's okay , but ever since this morning he looked like he was in pain ."

" maybe he had a stomach ache or something." He said Vaguely

"Maybe , I hope he's okay though ." I said sincerely

"I wouldn't bother , Edward is a weird guy he may be good looking but the dude is weird."

"Yeah, I've been told." I said " well this is me ." I point to the girls locker room.

"Oh um right I see ya in class then ."

"Okay" I smiled slightly .

Back home , well Forks was home now so , Back in Arizona R.E. Was only required for two year here it was mandatory all FOUR years.

KILL ME NOW!

The gym teacher , Coach Clapp found me a uniform it was two sizes two big but lucky he didn't make me dress down for today's class.

We played volleyball , I lost track of how many times I hit my fellow team mates with the ball and how many times I hit myself with it.

I told you , uncoordinated .

The final bell rang at last, I walked to the front office to return my signed paper work, the rain had subsided but the wind was stronger and colder than in the morning.

As I entered the warm office I see Edward , arguing with a different receptionist from this morning.

I was relived to see him he looked better well judging by the way he was talking he didn't seem sick anymore. Where I was standing I could only catch some of the things they where saying .

He wanted to switch classes something about , _an great inconvenience_.

The receptionist informed him that no other class was available but wanted to know what was troubling him. He gave her a vague answer " just a nuisance" he stated . The receptionist shook her head and then noticed me.

"Oh be right with you dear." She told me.

Edward turned around and just like in class and at lunch he gave me the same wide eyed looked , followed by a frustrated sigh. He turned back around and thank the receptionist for everything .

"I guess I'll have to endure it " he mumbled as he walked past me without giving me a single glance.

I scoffed , what was his deal? I had half a mind to go after him and demand what his problem was with me, if it was with me that is, but when he opened the office door the freezing wind stopped me.

I walk over to the desk and hand over the slip.

"How was your first day here." Asked the receptionist kindly.

"Okay I guess , made some new friends."

She smiled and was pleased with that answer.

I wasn't lying when I told her it was okay it would have been a good day if it wasn't for the falling, gym and Edwards weird behaviour towards me.

I walked outside to the parking lot and go to my truck it was one of the last cars there , I sit down and turned on my heater , I turned on my radio blasting the music as high as I could stand all the way home trying to ignore my thoughts of annoyance about Edward Cullen.


End file.
